


Idk what to call this

by Gallavich4ever



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I was peer pressured into posting this, I’m so sorry, M/M, Pls don’t Yeet me, Pure Crack, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: I got drunk and tried to write an adoption fic. This is what came of it.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Idk what to call this

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so. Sorry. I am drunk. So this happened. Pls forgive me.

It’s their first child together, and the gays couldn’t be more happy. Evan’s always wanted a kid since he was like three, Connor thinks they’re kind of creepy but friendly enough, and Jared? Well Jared is just chaotic. His whole life is just chaos why are Evan and Connor with him who let Jared into their relationship I-

IN ANY CASE this is their first official child that they’re adopting and they’re all excited except maybe Connor who’s kind of scared but he’ll be fine he has to be since Evan is like hyperventilating from nerves and excitement and Jared’s jumping so high he ends up on the ceiling.

The little girl they’re adopting is named Macy and she is smol and adorable and perfect and Evan loves her Connor’s scared of her kind of and Jared is still just jumping Jared please stop buddy it’s fine you don’t need to be chaotic anymore I-

Okay so they take the little girl home and they love her well Evan loves her Connor’s still kinda freaked out and JARED STOP GETTING STUCK ON THE CEILING AGAIN I-

This is all going horribly wrong the author is a touch drunk okay just-just go easy on me we vibing.

SO FINALLY THEY GET JARED UNSTUCK FROM THE CEILING and then they put him in a straight jacket and then Connor goes to sit in a corner and be Emo while Evan plays with Macy.

Jared does not like the straight jacket.

Connor loves the corner.

Evan loves Macy.

It turns out Macy is just a cat.

HA YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE ADOPTING A REAL KID NO SIR THESE BOYS COULDN’T HANDLE THAT THEY CAN BARELY TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES so Macy the Catgirl (OwO) that they’re pretending is a real little girl meows and Evan coos he’s so happy but JARED YOU’RE IN A STRAIGHT JACKET HOW DID YOU GET ON THE CEILING AGAIN?!

“Okay that’s it Jared’s cancelled he’s ruining this shitty fanfiction,” says Connor

“Yeah I know!” The author says as she thinks hopefully of getting even more drunk to make this even better.

“Jared is a good boy leave him alone!” Evan calls, looking up at the ceiling where Jared is having a rave. “Jared please no more raves!”

“I’M GAY AND KINKY AND COOL AND I DO WHAT I WANT!!!!”

“Okay that’s it the story is over this is going nowhere,” says Macy the catgirl (OwO) and then she exits out of the google doc-HEY I WASN’T DONE WRITING YET-

“I don’t give a shit,” Macy responds. “Bye byeyyyyyyeeeee~”

THE END.


End file.
